


Death of a Hero

by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Loss of Innocence, No Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou/pseuds/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: Colin Creevey watches his childhood shatter one night in the Prefects' bathroom. 100 words. No slash.





	Death of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble inspired by "Death of a Hero" by Alec Benjamin... Not a happy fic. My head has been a little bit messed up over the past week and a half, which has probably been reflected in what I've published.
> 
> TW for drug use
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Colin Creevey's eyes were blank, his mind curiously empty, as he stood in the doorway of the Prefects' bathroom. His hero, Harry Potter, was bent over the counter. Colin knew enough of the Muggle world to recognize the powder gathered into little white lines on the shining marble.

Silence reigned in the room as Colin stumbled out of the bathroom and ran to Gryffindor Tower, where he threw six and a half years' worth of moving photos into the fire. The war had stolen his innocence, but the fall of his childhood hero shattered what little was left of it.


End file.
